Limp
by NovaGirl
Summary: Well, I decided to make a songfic. Plus, since I tend to ignore her, it's from Marisol's POV. The song is 'Limp' by Fiona Apple, and it's a prequel to AitV. R&R!


Limp  
  
Well, this is a Marisol songfic. SHE'S NOT ALL BAD. Just thought I'd point that out. I decided to write this cause I really haven't done anything from Marisol's POV, and I thought the song fit. It's by Fiona Apple.   
~*~*~*~  
Marisol eyed herself in the mirror. EVERYTHING was in place. She felt fantastic, things with JP were fantastic...Nothing could go wrong.  
The race was in a short while-Nothing quite like a race to prove her superiority, she thought with a smirk. It didn't take long for her to get to her gate-Mercury City, despite it's impressive layout, was a small city compared to Manhattan or Mexico City.  
//Great. The one race I'm REALLY looking forward to, I'm stuck near Canuck!// However, this race was too important to lose. So she decided to do something uncharacteristic of her:  
She kept her trap shut.   
And soon they were off down the track. The strains of a techno beat wavered through the crisp winter air, and Marisol felt confident.   
That is, until she felt Elise yank her sharply to the side.  
She didn't have time to complain though, as Luther charged through the location where she would have been.  
Elise saved her.  
Disgusting.  
- - - - - - - -  
You wanna make me sick;  
You wanna lick my wounds,  
Don't you, baby?  
You want the badge of honour when you save my hide  
- - - - - - - -  
Over the earsplitting racket of the people in the stand, Elise taunted her.  
"Yeesh Marisol! Can't you even move on your own?  
Now, it's important that you get one thing completely clear: Marisol don't take shit from NOBODY!, as she often boasted. And shit from Elise was the very worse. But Marisol decided to take the high road, as she often liked doing when matters involving the coarse Canadian whore, as she liked to consider her, came to pass. Ms. Diez Delgado merely gave her a withering glare before continuing.  
- - - - - - - -  
But you're the one in the way  
Of the day of doom, baby  
If you need my shame to reclaim your pride  
- - - - - - - - -  
The adrenaline rushed through her veins, driving her to be the best. No one humiliated Marisol. No one EVER humiliated her and got away with it.  
So she would have to make her pay.  
It wasn't that she hated Elise at first sight, you must realize. In fact, she had had high hopes for a while. But they were too similar to ever get along, as much as she hated to admit it. Instead of the once grudging respect they had shared, hatred had took its place. Cold burning hatred that made everything else disappear.  
Hating was something Marisol did well.  
- - - - - - -  
And when I think of it, my fingers turn to fists  
I never did anything to you, man  
But no matter what I try  
You'll beat me with your bitter lies  
So call me crazy, hold me down  
Make me cry; get off now, baby-  
It won't be long till you'll be   
Lying limp in your own hand  
- - - - - - - -  
Marisol swerved deftly, making her way around Kaori and Mac without a problem. Kaori was alright, she supposed. She had the 'cute lil schoolgirl' look down to a T. She had to give her respect to that. Kaori was always Kaori-however saccharine she may be. Mac? Heh. For such a scrawny kid he might have had an alright frame, if he didn't hide it with all that baggy clothing. Someone aughta take him shopping.  
Then, she saw Elise. And JP, for that matter. In a very Un-Marisol like fashion, she felt a goofy smile come on her face. She really liked JP-Heck, it could even be love! Elise looked back over her shoulder, smirking at her as she shouted.  
"Don't break anything down the way, chicken legs!"  
However, Marisol just snarled before zooming straight passed, shoving her rival on the way.  
It was worth it just to see the look on her face.  
And the sound of flesh crushing against stone.  
- - - - - - - -  
You feed the beast I have within me  
You wave the red flag, baby you make it run, run, run...  
Standing on the sidelines, waving and grinning  
You fondle my trigger, then you blame my gun  
- - - - - - - -  
She ended up taking the silver, and despite the grudge she felt at not being first, she waved to her adoring fans.  
"Who wants to dance with the champ?"  
The way the crowd roared momentarily made her forget that Elise still took the gold.  
"Hey! Chiquita!" A familiar face smiled at Marisol from the side, leaning against a post. She gasped.  
"Carlos!" She hugged him, smiling broadly. She turned to JP, wanting to introduce him to the man who had taught her to surf.  
JP was trembling-with rage.  
"HOW DARE YOU!" The Frenchman cried out, and Marisol turned white. He didn't...He couldn't possibly believe...Oh no.  
Carlos put up a hand.  
"Whoa man, it's not what you think." However, as any avid soap opera fan would know, that is the one phrase that ALWAYS leads the character to believe it IS what the person thinks. Marisol's obsessive watching of Passions told her so.  
"How could you, Marisol. And here I was, thinking you loved me." Elise merely smiled smugly as JP stormed away.  
Everything was wrong.  
She had lost her boyfriend  
She lost the gold.  
She lost everything.  
- - - - - - - -  
And when I think of it, my fingers turn to fists  
I never did anything to you, man  
But no matter what I try  
You'll beat me with your bitter lies  
So call me crazy, hold me down  
Make me cry; get off now, baby-  
It won't be long till you'll be  
Lying limp in your own hand  
- - - - - - - - -  
She wanted to kill someone. She made haste and sprinted to the lounge at the hotel, putting her head in her hand, not willing to let herself cry.  
"Marisol? Are you alright?" Brodi's low voice sauntered through her ears, and she looked up at him with an appraising eye.  
He wasn't bad. Not bad at all.  
"Never better, Brodi."  
She might have lost the man she loved, but JP would never take things lying down. He'd want her back eventually. As for the gold, there'd be more chances. And as for Elise...she'd pay.  
But she made a vow right then-no boyfriend of hers was going to just get away. Ever.  
- - - - - - - -  
It won't be long till you'll be  
Lying limp in your own hand  
- - - - - - - - 


End file.
